Mallory DeNuit/Panthere Noir
''This is Fadestep's OC, please do not edit it without permission. If you see a small typo, you're welcome to correct it, though. Otherwise, do not touch it. '' Mallory DeNuit ''is a french-canadian girl who goes to Collège Françoise Dupont and is the same grade as Marinette. She holds the Panther Miraculous and with the aid of Kita, the Panther Kwami, she transforms into Panthere Noir, her alter ego, the Star Strike. Appearance ''Mallory Mallory is a tall and fair girl with shoulder-length black hair pulled into a ponytail. Her eyes are stormy blue-grey with pinpoints of white and silver in them, giving her the nickname Starry or Star-eyes. She wears T-shirts and a black leather vest, as well as dark blue pants. Her miraculous is a thin blue metal bracelet with a glittering black gem in the center. ''Panthere Noir'' As Panthere Noir, her pupils are thinned into a more feline-like shape, her ponytail is sleeker and less messy, and she is more agile. She wears a black long sleeved top and her hands are tipped with shining silver claws that can be sheathed into her bracers on her wrists. She wears a blue belt across her waist and her leggings are very dark grey. She has paw-shaped boots with treads for extra balance and speed. She has black ears and a black tail, and to top off her mysterious look, she, of course, sports a navy blue eyemask. Her miraculous, when powered, has four silver claw marks on it, which fade out one by one. Personality ''Mallory'' '' Mallory is a quiet soul. She'd prefer to be seated and reading than jumping about and being a normal teenager, certainly not a miraculous! But as soon as you get to know her a bit, she's brimming with knowledge and ideas. She is kind, but can be distant and cold, although she doesn't mean it. ''Panthere Noir Panthere is a fair deal more active than Mallory, but she's still quiet and intelligent, springing traps and tricking enemies. Her sarcastic side comes out and she makes awful jokes from time to time. She's very worried about detransforming in others and has a tendency to get anxious when her miraculous's power goes down. Abilities ''Super Agility'' Panthere Noir can jump higher than any human, run faster, and can stick a perfect landing from a drop that would break someone else's legs. She is very light and fast on her feet... er, paws. ''Wallwalking'' Panthere can stick to walls and casually walk on the walls, roof, and hardly ever loses her balance. This doesn't just apply to walls, she can climb trees and any other surfaces that are relatively flat. ''Star Strike'' The ability that most know her for, and the one that takes a lot of energy - Star Strike. When used, her claws glow as bright as the stars and become extremely sharp, but besides that, allow her to summon glowing balls of light that can be used as portals, but only support one person. ''Panthere's Nunchucks'' Panthere has a pair of nunchucks, black with silvery blue tips, that can connect to become a staff, long or short like a stick. She usually has them compact, connected into a small stick that can hook into her belt. Relationships ''Kita'' Kita, the kwami of knowlege, stays with Mallory DeNuit inside a bracelet. She is Mallory's closest friend and often chat to eachother when nobody else is around. The kwami's favorite food is pieces of meat, especially bacon. ''Marinette Dupain-Cheng / Ladybug'' Mallory and Marinette have spoken once or twice, their awkwardness and quietness often ending their conversations early. Panthere and Ladybug have talked when they happen upon each other on missions and Panthere looks up greatly to Ladybug. ''Adrien Agreste / Chat Noir'' Adrien is one of Mallory's only school friends. He's patient with her distant atitude and enjoys hearing her ideas, but the thought of romance hasn't crossed Mallory's mind once - Adrien is more of an older brother figure to her than anything else. As Chat Noir and Panthere, they are very good buds, but don't see each other often. When they do, they make awful puns all day and never leave Ladybug alone. Which is one reason why she always tries to avoid getting the two Noir's together. Again, they are very like brother and sister - two little black cats. He calls her Chaton, meaning kitten, as a nickname, referencing their brother-sister like relationship. ''Rachelle Bernard/ Wildwolf'' Rachelle is Mallory's friend. She sometimes comes over and the two talk or draw together, mostly quiet, but a friendly and caring atmosphere surrounds them. Wildwolf and Panthere are close friends and fight together, both minor miraculouses and enjoy each other's company.